


No, no, no. Go back to sleep

by maybe_pathetic



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Choking, DDLG, F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_pathetic/pseuds/maybe_pathetic
Summary: You love your little girl so much, but she’s kind of ditzy and doesn’t listen too well. It’s so much easier when you can just do everything yourself.All characters are 18+
Relationships: performer/listener - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	No, no, no. Go back to sleep

[Adoringly] That’s my girl. You are so *pretty* when you’re asleep. You seem so peaceful.

[soft kiss] No, no, don’t wake up. I still need to enjoy you while you’re still completely helpless, bunny. 

You’re such a good girl. Even when you were only barely conscious, you remembered that you’re only allowed to sleep naked when you’re with me. 

[slightly condescendingly] I know that was so hard to get to your pretty little head for such a long time. 

[slightly menacing, but sweet] I’m sure you remember all of the times Daddy had to wake you in the middle of the night. All the times he had to cut open your pajamas with his big, scary knife and hit your pretty little ass with his belt before you finally got the picture.

I hated doing that to you, you know. 

[soft kiss] But, you’re a good girl now, so hopefully Daddy never has to do it again. 

[in a whisper] I love your body, kitten. I love your soft skin and how fun you are to squeeze. How fragile and tiny you are when you’re beneath me. 

[soft moan] God, I love these tits. How they feel cupped and groped in my big strong hands. [soft kiss] I love kissing and feeling every inch of you, sweetie. 

Down your chest [kiss], to your stomach [kiss], to your thighs. [small sigh] God, I wanna bite you here so *badly* and just wake you up and fuck you now, but I have so much more in store. 

I need to reward my little girl and make her feel good in her sleep. 

[some more kisses and gentle moans and eating out sounds. if you want, improv some general body worshipping and possession stuff]

[slightly panicked tone] Oh fuck, you’re waking up. No, no, sweetie. 

[more soothing now] Yes, it was all a nice dream, just go back to sleep. Be my good girl and go back to sleep. 

[moment’s pause]

*Good girl.*

You made me so hard, bunny. [in a whisper] I just hope I can take your hand without you *waking up*. 

[soft moan] That’s right, *good girl*. Right over Daddy’s boxer’s. God, you make Daddy feel so *good*, even when you’re asleep. My perfect little slave. 

Fuck, I’m so hard. Let me just pull my cock through.

Okay, sweetie. Now, I have to gently take your hand and get you to… [struggle not to groan too loudly] *fuck, good girl.* Even in your sleep you stroke your Daddy’s cock. 

[pretend to struggle to not groan and moan too loud. start getting a little more condescending with your praise too, “good little whore”, “daddy’s little cockslut”, “brainless little pet”. or improvise some stuff]

[Breathlessly] *Fuck*, it’s so hot using you in your sleep, kitten. 

Okay, gently, let me put a finger in your cute little mouth, kitten. [brief pause] *Good girl*. 

My dumb little slut, it’s so cute when you just *instinctually* suck my finger like that. Just keep doing that, okay?

As soon as I take out my finger, I’m hoping that my good little cumdump will keep her mouth open just long enough so you can take my cock, alright? 

[deep inhale] Okay, keep that mouth open for Daddy, love. Good girl. Let Daddy use your mouth while you’re asleep. 

*Fuck, yes, good girl*. I love how well-trained you are. You were so fun to break.

God, such a good little slut. I wish I could know what’s going on in that cute little head of yours.

[slight chuckle] I hope you’re thinking of me, of course.

[soft moan, then whisper] Did you know this would be your life? That in your sleep you’d be used and played with without you even knowing?

I could just [soft grunt] cum all over you, take pictures of you on my phone, wipe you off, and you would never *even know.*

This could be your life. You already submit to me, but [soft moan] you being unconscious is *so much better*. You could never safeword, never say no.

I could just—*fuck*—drug you every night, and do this to you, and have you *forget* the next day. 

[ragged breathing, like you’re about to cum but tying to hold off]

I need your cunt, bunny. 

Take my cock. Even when you’re asleep, it’s all that you’re good for. Even when you’re asleep, you’re my set of holes. 

*Fuck* why are you so much tighter when you’re asleep?

[shuffling, then a pause]

[in a brief, panicked tone] Shit, *don’t wake up*.

[more forcefully] Close. Your. Eyes. *Stop. Struggling* 

[quietly but forcefully, through clenched teeth] I told you to close your eyes and stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you, sweetie but you’re leaving me *no choice here*. 

[make slight grunts or whatever noise you’d make as if your choking the life out of someone? also more degradation, “dumb bitch” and all of that] 

[in a whisper, almost begging] Please don’t look at me like that. I know you’re scared but I promise I’m not going to kill you, *I promise*. 

[soothingly and menancingly] Trust me love, just let all of the air escape your lungs. All of the oxygen and the worried thoughts escape your pretty little head. I still own you. 

I own all of your air. Your hands. Your mouth. Your body. All of the masochistic or horny or desperate or scared thoughts in that pretty, dumb skull of yours. 

You’re mine. You know this already, bunny. So why are you trying to fight it right now? Just give into Daddy’s words, and his hands around your neck. 

*Good girl*. No more breathing right now. Just Daddy’s strong hands around your pretty little throat. 

What a good girl for Daddy. Hopefully you don’t remember what I’m about to do with you for the rest of the night. 

And if you *do*, hopefully it’s a beautiful nightmare. 

*Sleep well.*


End file.
